The Indomitable
by Bia Salvatore
Summary: UA - My name Isabella Volturi, but you can call me Bella, I'm your worst enemy, I consider it a deadly machine indomitable, because when I'm in a fight or a chase, which is in my way I torturo then slowly destroy with a simple look and will beg for his quick death.


Foreword.

50 yeas ago...

PoV. Bella.

I opened my eyes with some discomfort, and gently parted with them, I took a little look around me. Nothing could clearly see it was as if I was sightless.

I felt totally helpless and horrified; heaved wildly.

My head ached as if I had hit on something strong like a rock.

Soon my vision widened, and distinguished every detail around me in an instinct of terror. Something had changed in her. I could see golden eyes and perfectly sweet almond esvaírem up in the air, and a group of black earth terribly seductive and take his place. He did not understand what was happening. It was like flashes invade my mind, making me spotting things in random places distant and indistinct.

My hearing doubtless also expanded, could hear birdsong cut the air with his symphonic and gentle crashing of wings, rustling their beaks, claws scratching the wood from the trees lightly, it was beautiful.

Hear, too, hoarse roar, which I could not make out clearly.

Suddenly, rummaged me abruptly and shivered at the base of my body that seemed to break through, fracturing my bones.

I grabbed my hands leaves the ground and desintegrei voraciously, my nails scratching the floor with violence and leaving blood trails for different sides. I spat blood in a violent impulse, a cut; undeniably bitter, a taste similar to wine spoiled, and indescribably sweet.

Terror approached me; felt an indescribable pain, something like fire spreading through my body and burning me completely, along with my gut and my heart, which was beating at the time. My bones cracked one by one, and seemed to stretch on a line acute and painful, mingling with several others, and drill voraciously. I felt my pupil painfully expand into a golden hard. The pain stopped for a split second indescribable.

I felt different, stronger and resistant; undoubtedly different. I felt unbeatable.

I recognized the eyes and black earth. They were Jacob and his wolf pack.

His hoarse roars were soon translated to a human speech - It is no longer a human, Jacob! Do it! Kill her!

- I can not do this! - He said, shouting.

- Do it! Do or do!

I stood up quickly, in a brutal and speed unknown - What's going on, Jake?! - Asked, teary-eyed.

- Excuse me, Bella ... - He said - But ... - He cried - but I'll have to do that.

- What! - Screamed - Jake ... What is happening?! - Asked again, hopefully.

- Excuse me ... - He lifted his paw, claws bared, and roared along the bunch.

When he tried to move me, I ran. I ran like I had never run in his life. Ran at a speed indescribably unusual; lobes behind, although not follow my steps at a speed height.

I jumped off a cliff, and took momentum, stopping on the other side of it, near the La Push reservation. I left quickly, turning about to see a cougar.

I felt thirsty. A thirst terribly bitter and sweet. A brutal thirst. I did not care.  
I grabbed the cougar skillfully and bit his jugular voraciously, sucking all the blood that contained animal.

It was sweet. It ran alongside a bitter unlike my thirst. It was alternative; inaccurate. He had a taste of what I wanted at all costs.

I dropped him violently to the river, and ran to my house.

I felt I had to go to an exact spot. Only felt, even as he felt that he was no longer welcome in Forks.

Got a few changes of clothes and punched them in a bag, along with my savings. I ran to the airport as quickly as possible, because if I stayed one more time if you want, Charlie would kill without mercy, and desperately. He felt that was the taste of his blood that would feed me. The blood that I feared and desired at the same time.

I bought a ticket to the nearest flight to Italy, and boarded the plane. For some reason, I did not want the blood of the people who were on the flight; wanted, but did not. It was as if he pursued self myself.

He felt some sleep, my eyes did not even blink.

When I landed in Italy would know where to go. He had no fear, and never have. And for the first time in my life, I knew I would not be a burden to anyone. It is people who would be.


End file.
